


Superior Superheroes

by Wishflare



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: Lots of heroesLots of sidekicksWhat could possibly go wrong?Probably alot tbh
Relationships: Della Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Drake Mallard, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck, Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Superior Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> i know dewey already has the pop or whatever but like thats kinda boring so i gave him a new name 
> 
> aight so
> 
> Gizmobuddy - Huey  
> Showstopper - Dewey  
> Green knight - Louie  
> Spiderweb - Webby  
> Silverspear - Della
> 
> della is mostly here because i wanted webby and della bonding and also i love della
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Gizmobuddy wheeled around alongside Gizmoduck as the sun started to set. They had just caught a beagle boy who had stolen from St. Canard bank and now they were returning the money. "Before Mr. McDuck left he tasked me and a few other superheros with catching a dangerous criminal so you should go home, nightshift is dangerous." Gizmoduck said to his sidekick, stopping infront of the bank.

"Dangerous? But we have gizmosuits, we're covered in body armor!" Gizmobuddy said, stopping with him. Gizmoduck got quieter "Huey please, night shift is dangerous! Mr. McDuck would have my head if you got hurt! Plus, arent you all about safety?" Gizmobuddy frowned. "I can help, don't you trust me?" He basically pleaded. He had missed going out with gizmoduck every day to stop crime and now that he was in school he rarely got to do it.

"Please...?" Gizmobuddy turned off his visor, giving Gizmoduck big pleading puppy eyes, quivering beak and all. "Fine.." Gizmoduck finally caved. "But first we have to return this money

\---

Darkwing duck and his two sidekicks slunk in the shadows, Showstopper and Quiverwing quack talking to eachother quietly.

"This is so cool, I cant believe I'm a superhero!" Showstopper whispered to his fellow sidekick. "Havent you been on like a bajillion life threatening adventures with like the most famous and richest guy on the planet?" Quiverwing asked. "Well yeah but ive never actually saved anyone before. Being a hero has been my dream since like yesterday when Launchpad asked me to fill in for him." He supplied.

"Quiet you two, we're supposed to be crime fighting, not catching up with friends." Darkwing said, stopping and looking around the corner before jumping ontl a ladder and climbing into the roof of some fast food place. He motioned for the kids to come up with him so they did, Quiverwing helping Dewey onto the roof before he fell off the ladder. Quiverwing looked down at the streets and went over to go tap Darkwing who was scanning the streets aswell.

"Darkwing look!" She whispered as she tapped his shoulder, pointing to a figure who was slinkiny around the empty streets. "Isn't that the guy we're after?" She asked. Darkwing looked. "Good eye Quiverwing!" He put a hand on her head. "When I give the signal we jump and suprise him."

\---

The Duck Avenger and his trusty new sidekick Green Knight were headed to St. Canard, Papernik had been called to action by Scrooge McDuck for the first time in decades. He was ready to face a new villain. As for his sidekick? Not so much.

"Unc- Papernik do I really have to come with you on this epic hero quest or whatever?" Knight asked, clutching to PK as they soared through the sky with a jetpack made by Gyro. "Your brothers are also out crimefighting too, and plus you havent gotten out of the house on a while, I thought you liked stuff like this." PK said. "Well yeah, I like adventures if they have something in it for me!" Knight sqawked as they dipped down quickly, nearing St. Canard.

"Well Scrooge is going to be giving me a good heap of money for this job, Ill give you some of it." Knight thought for a second. "Half and all actually help." Knight dealed. "Sure, but my uncle tax for the rest of your halloween candy is gonna leave you bankrupt!"

\---

Silverspear and Spiderweb ran through the streets, Spiderweb using her web gloves to sling around like a spider. "Woohoo! Its great being back in the crime fighting buisness! Yknow me and Donnie used to do this all the time, its nice to have a cool superhero persona of my own instead of just being 'PK's sidekick'!" Silverspear said. "These web things are really fun! I bet ill be able to kick villain tail with these better than I would with a grappling hook!" She squealed as she let out two sticky webs from her feet.

"Look Silverspear! No hands!" She said, swinging from the St. Canard building. "Thats great! Now if I can figure out how to use this stupid gadget Gyro gave me to test we'd be unstoppable!" She said, fixing her silver spiked pilot goggles as she ran.

"I think you just press the button on it, thats how you activate most of his stuff!" She said, swinging towards Silverspear and pointing to the yellow button. Silverspear did what she was told and pressed the button. The small box turned into a long golden spear with moons engraved on it. "Is he mocking me or something?" She asked as the spear shot out of the box. 

She looked closer, a small engraving was on the handle. 'Penny, to Della' "Aww Penny! She shouldn't have!" 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> della's name... totally not inspired by silverspark from ok ko  
> nope.... no mom superheros here....
> 
> louie's also was not inspired by anything i swear 
> 
> anyways yeah i hope you enjoyed this so far
> 
> <3


End file.
